Their war in Our world
by reeajsb
Summary: The Rukh controls everything and the rukh is magic. But what happens when the right holders of this magic come back for their revange. One god against a thousand , one life against death. The world can only survive with hope , love and trust.
1. Chapter 1

It was so dark that i couldn't even distinguish my own body. At first i didn't know who i am or where i am. I was surrounded by nothing and nothing was in my soul . But i wasn't panicked , but rather empty. Up to a time when a blinding light appeared and let me gaze uncleare . Millions of images were running in front of me . They were strange but in a different way. The images were composed of fragments , glimpses of the different people but still seem to be similar , the same person in different situations, in different lives and different worlds.

This is me standing in fornt of my entire life.

A life full of murders and sadness , with life and death , light and dark...

But still ... this fragile life continue to create new are good things and also bad things because in this world will always exist that darkness full of ... nothing.

But the chance exist , and positivity too , so the faight can begin.

There are many of us , with different powers and strenght . And we will faight for this paradise. Even if that means to destroy everything.

We have many names like Spirits , Gohts , Grim Reapers and others .

But the humans calls us ...

Gods.

We are the one who create everything and also those who rules the great magic or Rukh .

We are the true heart of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool,**

 **a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor.**

 **~Sholom Aleichem~**

* * *

 _Life exists, death exists, magic exists but something is missing ... love._

It started with a fight, and ended with blood. It's said that long time ago gods were the only human forms that existed in the universe. They were powerful and cruel, they were life and death. With their magic they have managed to create a world full of life, love and faith. But because they were immortal the life became a bored thing for them. And because they were capable to controle everything especially the magic they thought it would be a good idea if this magic could also be given to humans. But it was the worst thing that have ever happened and many people fell into depravity. But life continued to exist.

The gods gave the supreme power to the magi, they were similar to magicians but more powerful. These magi were capable to manipulate magic to create dungeons and guid people to them. Its capture gave people treasures and the djin power. The power was transfered to a metal vessel and with that the poor humans could became warrios with magical power.

But these things have been created long long time ago when King Solomon have tried to unified the world of magic.

However the story of this alchemical formula called magic it started since the creation of the world, this mystical power reigning in space even before the gods.

"But in our era, magic is limited to some stupid tricks, like picking rabbits out of the hat can be called magic."Cassie's opinion was true. The young girl with brown to raddish hair had an imposing personality and also she supported her opinion strongly.

"You know, picking flowers from sleeve it's still working."Nic said benevolenty, while he arranged a blonde hair strand and smiling at his unimpressed friend.

"What's with this atmosphere guys?"Fran couldn't focus on what she was reading while they were arguing.

It had passed thousand and thousand of years since the influence of magic has vanished from people. Nowdays it was considered a joke or a cheap show for children. But the hope still exists.

"How many times are you going to read that book?"Cassie asked Fran while she helmet her face expressing a total lack of interest.

"Are you going to ask me that every time you see me reading this book?"

"She has the right to ask, Fran! And, beside that you shouldn't be a lazy person, everyone from the council is waiting for you now."Nic began to warn her.

The world nowadays is no longer ruled by kings and queens and the power of rukh, on the contrary, peace is maintained by a bunch of people tired of life without humor in their entire territory has been developed to a major level. Everything has been , because five continents are still existing and due to the invisible wall filled with envy and enmity, the world has been divided into the east lands, west hills, north mountains, southern mountains and the middle lands. But Francesca has managed to create in the middle lands a place where is no discrimination between people. With the help of Nic they created the Skyland to remove these inequalities between humans ... but without any progress.

* * *

 **Hello my dear magicians.**

 **How are you ? Tell me everything.**

 **So, this is the first chapter of my fanfic for Magi, I hope you like it.**

 **I know it's not perfect, I tried to combine the fantastic to history but ... it was a disaster.**

 **Eh, but neck or nothing, right?**

 **Tell me if you like it guys and if you have some questions don't hesitate.**


End file.
